light in the darkness
by kanamitch
Summary: this my first fanfiction so be easy on me this has oc's and will go to world that not in the games and it will get better later you see, so any way these four kids will save the universe but are they to late or this in time?


Hello I'm kanamitch in this my first fanfic so please easy on me and please have a good time reading this.

Chapter: 1 these weird dreams.

I've been having these dreams lately but are any of them for real or is it all this a dream? Thought a boy to himself, he was falling down into the dark abbess but he doesn't remember how he got there what he does remember is that he was resting his head on the table and now he was falling down for minutes.

After a few minutes of falling he finally seen a light of what looked like a stained glass window he was worried that he may crash though it but he slowed down when getting closer to the window then he landed on feet on the window.

He looked more closely at the glass he notice that it had a girl on it with light brown hair that goes past her shoulders and she had bangs that goes to the left side of her forehead, she was wearing a dark Colbert blue dress that had a hood and was knee length it had long sleeve the cover most of her hands, most of the window had different shade of blue, yellow, orange and green, there was a strange weapon in one of her hands it looked like a sword with three teeth sticking out at the end.

When he was looking at the stained glass window he heard some weird noise that came from the front when he looked at the direction of the noise then four bright flashes and than four stands appears and on top of them were four weapons, on the very left was a short sword looks like 15 to 20 inches nothing noticeable about besides the mouse head on the base of the sword, and to it right is a gun looks like a Winchester nothing special about it beside the mouse head, and then to the right of the Winchester is a stake like weapon and there was some explosives with the stakes they all had mouse heads on them, and next and last was big intimating Scythe it had a mouse head on the base of the blade, I think I have to pick one them. Said the kid with a hint of confusion.

He looked at all of the weapons and deciding which one to pick but it felt like Winchester was calling out to him so he picked it up and held it for a second and it disappeared from his hands the others disappeared and the stands sink into the window and the window started to crashed and break into small pieces and the boy fall down into the dark abbess for a few seconds before landing on a second stained glass window but this one had a boy that looked like the right here. The boy had copper brown hair which was on the short side it cover most of his forehead, he was wearing an orange long sleeve shirt and brown cargos and he had big black headphones.

When looking at the glass window, shadows started to crawl out of the darkness they looked at him with anger and they eyes. , he notices it and got ready he pointed his hand at one in his Winchester appeared in a flash, this made the kid smirked then he fired at one of them it destroyed in one shot, they seen this and they attack him with more anger and they tried to claw him to death but he dodge all of them barely he shot most of them down the last few crawled back into the darkness and they fused together and made a bigger of those shadows monsters, this one was two stories tall and it had tentacles for hair and had a big hole on it abdomen and had big yellow eyes like the smaller shadows.

The first it did was to try and punch the kid with it massive hands it missed the kid it hand went through the glass and made a small vortex around it hand and those smaller shadows came out of the vortex and tried to attack but he ignored the smaller ones and went for the big ones head he manage to get a few pot-shots before it lifted it hand up aging, he shot some of the smaller one so they won't get in the way, the big one was this standing there doing nothing while the kid keeps shooting at his head than the big monster tried to punch him but he missed and hit the ground and got it stuck the kid seen his chance to do more damage to the big monster he jump on it arm and ran up it arm to it shoulder and started to shoot at the side of it head at fast as he can, and after five shot the big monster made a horrible noise that made the kid grab his ears he fall off the monster and it started to sink and cover all of the glass window and started to swallow the kid whole he started to go under and chock on the darkness he can't see anything will he die?

Will this is my first fanfic so you like it you can review and ask if I can make it any better okay than see you next time.


End file.
